


Karma x Manami

by KimeaVee



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimeaVee/pseuds/KimeaVee
Summary: Anaitis - Greek version of Anahita which is an old persian form of the name of the Iranian goddess of the waters.Azalea - mermaid statue in Norfolk, Virginia





	1. Quarrels on Chat

Nakamura: Anyone know why Karma isn't teasing anyone today?

Sugino: Not really

Isogai: I noticed that he also walk home early. Nevermind it's natural

Kanzaki: Maybe something is wrong?

Terasaka: It's a blessing and let's all cherish it👏

Ritsu: I think I have the answer

Isogai: Thank you Ritsu

Kayano: hey why is Manami walking alone today?

Maehara: well she always walks home with karma

Ritsu: I hacked into their chat😊

Kataoka: well I don't know why you could be happy about that....

Maehara: wait this is a group chat, then they will see it!

Ritsu: not to worry! They are offline right now according to Nagisa.

Kayano: Nagisa?

Nagisa: hey anyone know why Karma is angry rn

Ritsu: I will copy paste their chat

_Maybe we need sometime apart...._

_Yeah. Have fun with other men_

_I told you it's not like that!_

_Yeah whatever you say_

_You're so selfish_  
_Karma_

 _You rarely talk to me now_  
_Manami_

 _You know what?_  
_I just need to clear my_  
_Mind_

_Maybe this was a mistake_

_Why can't you just trust me?_

_We need a break_

Ritsu: the one on the right is apparently Karma

Sugino: they're having a fight

Nagisa: guys help

Isogai: why what's wrong?

Nagisa: Karma is so frustrated, he broke an arcade machine

Okano: you're with karma?

Nagisa: yeah I noticed he is in a bad mood so I decided to hang out with him and looks like we're about to get in trouble 😭😭😭

Nakamura: ohoho~ looks like the devil and the witch are having an lq

Nagisa: "lq"?

Kayano: lovers quarrel

Sugino: you know we got to help them right

Nagisa: yes pls

Maehara: we just save the world!

Okano: Maehara!

Maehara: what?!

Ritsu: I agree, we need to help them.

_________

"Hey Okuda" Kayano greeted

"Hey Kayano" Okuda greeted less enthusiastically

"Karma" Nagisa greeted

Karma looked at Nagisa with a box of strawberry milk in hand

Nagisa looked at Isogai and He nodded. Isogai along with Maehara, Kataoka and Okano walked between the desk of Karma and Okuda, blocking the two from seeing each other.

Karma was confused by this and his thought where cut off by Sugino abruptly pushing him outside. The girls surrounded Okuda.

Basically they keep them from seeing each other except while in class. This has been going on for one week.

________

Kayano: phase one is complete

Nagisa: now time for phase two

Nakamura: oya oya~ finishing each other's sentences are we?

Nagisa: not really the time

Nakamura: fine.

Isogai: so Nagisa is gonna talk with Karma and Kayano is going to talk with Okuda

Nagisa: so I'm gonna make karma realize that he's wrong?

Ritsu: Yup!

Sugino: that's gonna be hard considering his pride.

Nakamura: let's finish this already, I can feel the two's sexual tension already 😉😋

Kataoka: NAKAMURA!

Nakamura: what?

Maehara: let's just get this over with

_________

Manami?

Kaede? Do you need anything?

Well we kinda know  
About your little fight  
With Karma.

What?! How'd you know?!

Well it's kinda obvious and Ritsu kinda hacked  
Into your conversations  
Hehehe...😅

The point is that all of  
Us know that you miss  
Each other.

Maybe but what if he's still angry?

Manami... Can you be that  
Dense? We sometimes caught  
Karma sneaking glances at  
You

You both need to work out  
Your issues

So I have to apologize?  
Well if I have to

_______

Kayano smiles at herself and wonders if it's going the same for him.

_______

For the last time Nagisa  
I'm not apologizing

Come on Karma  
We both know that you  
Don't want to apologize  
Because you'll only look  
Weak

It's non of your problem

It's mine, so don't stick your nose  
In somebody else's business

Look karma, we both know  
That this is your first time  
Having a relationship

Your point?

This is also her first time  
You both need to work  
Things out and apologize

Fine. I'll admit that I can be  
A little over protective some-  
Time

Define a little

Look, just talk to her and  
Hug it out

Heh, thanks Nagisa

________

Hey, uh... Manami...

Um hi...

I miss you

I miss you too...

Let's talk about it

Sure.

Wanna meet up?

Okay

______

Ritsu: The plan was a success!

Terasaka: bleh! Who would wanna see those two hug. Cringey

Isogai: At least it all work out

Nakamura: now that we cleared their romantic tension, how about we clear Sugino and Kanzaki's

Kataoka: Nakamura... 😑

_________

 **Give me some prompts** **plsssss**


	2. Mermaid tales and Pirate Legends[1]Armad's treasure

Sailing on the horizon of the neverending sea. A captain with red hair a mighty and feared. Karma Akabane known throughout the land.

One day, he decided to find a lost treasure in the bottom of the sea but the problem is that It's located at Armad's cursed triangle where multiple travelers had disappeared and were never found but since he doesn't believe in such things, he decided to venture out in the treacherous sea.

He stood in front of the ship listening to Nagisa about the journey and constant complains about that triangle is dangerous. And as a cliche story would go, the pirates are caught up in a strong storm.

"I told you Karma, it's dangerous!" Nagisa said while looking over the edge of the ship. The roaring waves begging the ship to sink

"Sugino! Turn this ship around!" Nagisa commanded

"Sugino don't!" Karma said

"Are you out of your mind Karma?! We'll die here!" Nagisa said

"Since when are you captain Nagisa?!" Karma asked "We're almost close to Armad's triangle" Karma said as he looked over at the dark horizon. They feel the ship rocking back and forth. Thunders can be heard from all direction. 

Meanwhile Under the sea

"Manami, Kanzaki look at that" Kayano pointed at the surface

Kayano Kaede, a mermaid with a green hair, styled into pigtails, hazel eyes and a light green tail. Okuda Manami, a mermaid with dark raven hair styled into twin braids, dark purple eyes and a light purple tail. Kanzaki Yukiko, a mermaid with black hair, brown eyes and a light blue tail.

The three mermaids went above the surface and they saw a pirate ship.

"There's a pirate ship" Kaede said

"What do we do?" Manami asked

"It's dangerous, let's go deeper in the water, what if they catch us?" Yukiko suggested

The three swam deeper into the dark ocean while the three pirates try to survive the hectic storm. the mermaids watch as the ship sways side to side. All six of them watched a huge tidal wave.

"Incoming!" Karma shouted before the wave swallowed the ship. The girls watched in horror realizing that the people might drown.

As the mermaids swam closer to save them, they saw parts of the ship falling apart, they swam faster

"This is why pirates never go to Armad's cursed triangle Karma!" Nagisa scolded

"yeah, it's got the word cursed in it" Sugino said

"welp, we're gonna die here. We're gonna be shark food" Karma said sarcastically after coughing. He looked around for the sight of their ship but he noticed that they're gonna be hit by it.

"LOOK OUT!" Sugino shouted but it was too late. They were knocked out and they started sinking and they feel their vision getting blurry, They exhaled the last ounce of air before being unconscious. The mermaid saw the three pirates. A tall one, red haired pirate, A short one with light blue hair styled into pig tails. And a one with black hair.

They grabbed the pirates and swam to the surface.

"Does anyone know the way to land?" Manami asked

"Follow me" Yukiko said. They swam for nearly 2 hours before reaching the shore. They placed the three men in the sand.

"How'd you know the way to the surface Yuki?" Kaede asked

"well I sometimes go here" Yukiko said as she sits in the sand

"That's dangerous!" Manami said

"Well, there aren't any signs of civilization here and it's far from the main land. this is just an Island" Yukiko said

Manami went to the red haired person and she remembered some things that a weird octopus told her. Something about a drowning human. She placed both of her hands on his chest and started pushing it repeatedly.

"Come on, don't die on me" Manami mumbled. Kaede and Yukiko followed Manami and they started resuscitation. It doesn't seem to work but she remembered what Koro-sensei told her.

She nervously made their distance smaller and so did the other two. They were confused by it. And Manami took a deep breath and she performed mouth to mouth resuscitation. Kaede and Yukiko were shocked. But they did it anyway. Honestly Manami didn't know what came over her, saving a drowning person that might hurt them.

After a good two minutes or so, the red haired one started coughing followed by the other two.

Manami was so red. She just lost her first kiss to a human

As the pirates sat up, The mermaids quickly swam back to sea but since Manami was slow...

The pirate grabbed Manami's wrist and looked deep into her eyes as if he's staring at her soul

"A mermaid huh, what's your name?" The Red haired pirate asked

"O-Okuda M-Manami" She said nervously.

"Karma" Karma smirked and looked at his companions. He saw that Sugino is fawning over a black haired mermaid which is Yukiko and Nagisa and Kayano stealing glances at each other

Karma let go of Manami's wrist and smirked

"I hope to see you again" Karma said and with that said, The mermaids left. Manami was blushing red the way home

"I can't believe our first kiss were stolen by humans" Kaede pouted

"At least we saved them" Kanzaki said

"The blue haired person was cute though" Kaede said while looking down. Kanzaki blushed and Manami was like a tomato.

Meanwhile

"How are we gonna get to civilization" Sugino asked

"We'll wait for a boat" Nagisa said

"We'll come back for the treasure" Karma said

"You serious right now?" Nagisa couldn't believe what he's hearing right now "After our ship was destroyed in Armad's triangle just because of his treasures"

"I got a feeling that they know where it is"

__________

 


	3. A Difficult situation

He woke up feeling weird and nauseous but that feeling was completely washed away and turned into shock... Maybe flabbergasted is more fitting.

There he stood in front of a 15 year old male with red hair. It was his fault that he interrupted Okuda while still conducting experiments and unfortunately the class hasn't start yet which means they have to endure this for a whole day.

"W-wha?" Okuda managed to mutter. She or he looked at her new body. A tall male with a black blazer and red hair. Karma inspected and he was in a body of a 15 year old petite girl.

"What happened?" Karma asked in a female voice which belonged to Okuda

"I-I don't know" She replied

"Can you fix it?" Karma asked

"I-I'll try" Okuda replied

Then the bell rung. They entered the classroom nervously. They sat on each other's seats for now to prevent anybody from knowing.

Okuda sat in the back feeling nervous and Koro-sensei started homeroom

"Akabane Karma"

"H-Here..." Okuda replied weakly and Karma is sweating

'my reputation is so gonna be ruined'

_________

"So can anyone tell me the answer to number one?" Koro-sensei asked

Karma raises his hand

"Ah yes Okuda-san"

"B"

Then Koro-sensei's faced turned into bright scarlet with a circle.

"Okay how about number two-"

Karma raises his hand again

"Ahh Okuda-san I'm glad you're improving in literature" Koro-sensei said while smiling widely

_______

Lunch time and Okuda realizes something

'how are we going to go to the bathroom?!'

Okuda searched for Karma and she saw him drinking strawberry milk

"Hey don't drink anything!" Okuda said

"What, why?" Karma asked

"How are we going to go to the bathroom?" Okuda asked. She still waited for Karma's reaction and she was surprised when karma had a teasing look and he continued to drink the strawberry milk.

"Karma-kun please stop drinking" Okuda said in a rough whisper

"Karma-kun?" Karma asked in a teasing voice

Okuda sighed "Okuda-san"

"Much better~" as Okuda was about to pout, karma grabbed her hand and entered the building

"K-karma-kun!" Okuda said

"Okuda-san" Karma corrected

"What are you doing?!"

"You can't reject me now or you'll ruin your reputation and you'll get humiliation" Karma said while still holding on to her hand or his hand

Okuda can't do anything. Karma has the advantage. If she rejects him while they're still body swapped, she will be embarrassed for life. FOR. LIFE.

Then, when they entered the room, Karma grabbed Okuda by the collar and pulled him down to his level since he's now short.

"K-karma-kun!"

Karma held a teasing look and their classmates were shocked. Since when did Okuda became that bold they all thought.

Without further a do, Karma kissed Okuda. Karma enjoyed teasing her but on Okuda's mind, she was exploding while going through at least a hundred shades of red right now. Everyone has their jaw on the floor. Nakamura was capturing the moment and recording it while giggling.

A pink headed Koro-sensei was standing at the door way while also giggling and writing at a blue notebook.

After that kiss ended. Karma smirked and Koro-sensei dropped something on both of them which created a blue smoke.

A few seconds later they were unconscious.

They woke up with the sound of Koro-sensei calling their name

"Ahhhh karma-kun, Okuda-san glad to see you two woke up"

"Huh?" Okuda was still sleepy, she inspected herself and was glad to see she's back to her normal self

"Aww no fun~"  she saw karma pouted then she remembered what happened

She was kind of mad it and she stood up straight. Karma saw her with brows furrowed and figured out that she might be angry

"O-Okuda-san, I-I'm just teasing you that's all" Karma said kinda nervous

As she was about to reply, she felt the sudden urge to go to the bathroom

"E-excuse me"she said and she dashed out of the room

"I found out that you two body swapped since this morning because I always check on Okuda-san while she is creating some poisons, after you two body swapped, I quickly created an antidote" Koro-sensei explained

"And you didn't give it to us this morning?" Karma asked. He was shedding blood lust and their classmates slowly back away. But he isn't really mad, he's just enjoying scaring the crap out of his classmates

"How much strawberry milk did you drank karma-kun?" Okuda asked entering the door

"I've been drinking since after we switched" He smirked

"So let me get this straight, you two switched bodies?" Isogai asked

"Yeah" Karma replied

"Did you do anything like did you see  _them_?!" Okajima asked quickly

"O K A J I M A" Kataoka fumed in anger

"Putting that aside" Nakamura said changing the topic. She pulled out her phone and she made the two watch what she recorded. Okuda was still a blushing mess. Karma has faint strip of pink in his cheeks. Honestly? he didn't know what came over him. He just wanted to tease her a little bit and he took it to far.

"S-Sorry Okuda-san" Karma said

"It's fine, it's not like I was not kissed in front of the class before" Okuda said. Their blonde teacher appeared in her mind

"Okay this is all a wonderful moment but we need to continue class" Koro-sensei said

**After class**

Karma saw Okuda quickly exit the room.

"Okuda-san" He called out. She looked back

"look I'm sorry about kissing you in front of the class again. I can't help but feel that your still angry at me" Karma looked down

She sighed "It's okay Karma-kun. I'm embarrassed but, I'll be fine" She smiled sweetly. He smiled back at her

"Will you still make me some chemicals?" he asked with dark aura while having devil horns, a tail and a face smiling sinisterly.

"Gladly"

_______

 

 


	4. Cafe

Manami works on a small cafe and she is a kind of a waitress and then she's been there for about...3 months. She is a bit shy to the customers so she is on the waitress duty.Then it is a rainy day and Manami got a call from one of her co workers who is sick for the day and can't go with her on the morning shift. 

Manami is going to be the cashier and a waitress until noon because there will be another person shifting with the other person so Manami is doing the morning shift so she is early she prepared all that stuff. She went off now she's in front. She got the keys to the cafe and now she is preparing all the stuff on the cafe shop and do coffee and open the curtains and turn the sign infront to open. 

 While manami is cleaning the counter. About 30 mins. Later a red hair boy walked in.She never recognized him because she is always in the night shift.Then she is so nervous because she never really is good on starting a conversation.So she approach the cashier and so did the red haired man.

 "Hello welcome. How may I help you?" She said shyly. 

 "I'll just take a coffee" The red hair man said. 

 "That will be 300 yen." Manami said as the red head man pull out an extra amount on his wallet.Manami is sweating because of course shy.She take the money and put it on the cashier and gave him the change. 

 "You could just wait in a table if you like." 

 "No i'll rather stay here I will just going to pick it up anyways and i'll be on my way. Oh and by the way I never recognized you?" 

 "W-what do y-you mean?" She said stuttering. 

 "I mean I always come here in the morning and I never see you here. Are you new?" 

 "Oh! No I just got in the morning shift that's all. And I am just here to cover up my friend in the cashier cause she's is sick." 

 "Hmm. Is that so eh?" Then Manami and Karma stared at each other for a second.Manami looking at his features and him doing the same.Then Karma broke the silence. 

 "Aww don't stare at me I know i'm handsome and all but I don't even know your name." Karma broke the silence with a smirk on his face.Manami has her face heating up. She has to think of a comeback but she is an introvert person herself so he just said. 

 "Manami" She said quietly yet Karma heard it. 

 "Hmm? Manami?" Then the coffee machine start to ding and then Manami quickly ran into it thanking the machine for breaking the awkward moment.Yet Manami thought to herself 

 'he looks cute.'

 What?Then Karma is behind the counter staring at the violet haired girl. And thought to himself 

'What's with the braids and glasses? She looks more like a nerd than a waitress. She looks cute tho'

 what? 

 Then Manami is done on his coffee and she is going to give him the coffee until she stumbled across the counter yet Karma having the reflexes he has quickly catch Manami and his ordered coffee and then they just stared at each other having the same butterflies on their stomach. 

"Don't fall for me already. We just met?" Then she just smiled and she stood up while Karma holding her to balance her. 

 "So? I'll see you later." Karma said.

 "Wait? I thought you just go here every morning?" 

 "With that beauty of a face of yours? of course i'll come back." And that he went off leaving a blushing Manami on the counter.

_________

 


	5. Drunkards suited for an Asylum [1]

The girls talk about having a girls night out and talk about their new jobs and loosen up from all the stress from work. They decided to meet up at a local cafe, Idea by Nakamura.

"Hey, long time no see!" 

They all greeted each other.

"Hey what if went inside? you rented the cafe right Nakamura? yada asked

"Yeah..." She said while looking away

"What's wrong?" Kanzaki asked

"Well I kinda rented the bar across the street" Nakamura explained

"What?" Kataoka asked in disbelief

"But I-I don't like the thought of drinking" Okuda said

"And so do I" Hara said

"Come on pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease" Nakamura begged shaking Kataoka

"FINE! JUST STOP SHAKING ME" Kataoka said

"HAHA" Nakamura's eyes gleam in the crumbled moon with mischief "Okay first we need to find you gals some crazy get-up"

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Kayano said or also known as Akari

"They're too casual. We said that we're gonna loosen up right?" Nakamura said while spinning her dark blue purse on her finger.

"Don't worry I got this" Nakamura reassured the girls. After a good 5 minute walk they stumble upon a shop

"Nakamura what is this?!" Kataoka asked in disbelief. The other girls were shock

"Come on, what's the big deal?" Nakamura groaned

'There's no way we'll be able to stop her' They all thought

After a half an hour of shopping, they were finally done and some aren't comfortable about the revealing outfits

"What a surprise... Kayano only grew half a cup" Nakamura teased

"And what do you mean by that?!" Kayano said in defense

"Okay let's just go to the bar" Okano said

They walked back to the street where the bar is located. They entered the place to see a multiple been bags some multicolored lights, a stage, some music playing and of course, a counter where there are multiple alcoholic beverages

"Okay ladies, time to loosen up!" Nakamura declared

__________

Likewise, the boys are also loosening up but in a much more civil way like playing bunch of video games, some are eating, and some are just chatting the night away.

"I wonder how the girls are doing at the cafe?" Nagisa asked

"They probably just wanted to talk about their periods and the type of men they like" Maehara said

"But those are for teens" Isogai said

"Teens or adult, they're still women" Maehara said after leaning back on the couch while putting both of his hands behind his back

"That's kinda rude" Sugino said as he grab some popcorn

"Let's check on them, knowing Nakamura is the one responsible for this" Isogai said as he looked for Nakamura's name on his contacts

"They probably landed in jail by now" Mimura said

"It's ringing" Isogai said

 _"Who the f*_ _ck_   _is this"_ he heard Nakamura say. He put it on loud speaker and the guys stopped what their doing to listen to the conversation

 _"Uh Nakamura?"_ Isogai asked

 _"Oh, HI_ _NAKAMURA_ _"_ The boys were confused

 _"Who is that?"_  He heard Kataoka ask from the other line

_"They said they're Nakamura" Nakamura answered_

_"Oh let me talk to them._ _Ehem_ _HI_ _NAKAMURA_ _"_  Kataoka shouted

The boys were so lost

 _"_ _Kataoka_ _?"_ Isogai asked

 _"Nakamura you said their name is Nakamura but they also said they are_ _Kataoka_ _you lying bitch!"_  They heard her shout

"Never thought I'd hear her swear" Karma said

 _"Uh I thought you guys were at a cafe"_  Kimura said

 _"Aww hell no. We are at a bar I think?"_ Kataoka answered

 _"What bar?"_ Isogai asked

_"You know, the one that is across the cafe your talking about._ _Hayami_ _quit pulling my hair!"_

_"But it's so soft"_

Isogai hung up

"What was that about?" Okajima asked

"Well it's obvious that they're drunk" Karma said

"Come on let's move" Isogai said as he grabbed his jacket. The guys followed

_________

They quickly went to the only bar that has a cafe across the street. They can only here the music outside the bar and the Disco light coming out of the window

They opened the door and we're flabbergasted with what they saw.

They entered and already smell the alcohol and the girls doing all kinds of things. Weird things...

"Is that kurahashi doing a pole dance?" Sugaya asked

"Yeah..." Okajima said while staring at the girls obviously while having a bloody nose

"Let's grab the girls and put them in one house?" Nagisa said

"How?!" Karma asked while looking at Okuda flirting with the bartender.

Karma came over to her and surprised on what she's wearing.

"Okuda"

Okuda looked at him with an unamused look

"What? Can't you see that I'm talking a friend here?" She said and looked at the bartender again

"Well I'm your friend too" Karma said in defense and he felt someone tug his hair from behind and was surprised to see Kirara smiling like a menace

Then someone kicked him from behind which caused him to fall to the ground. He was surprised to see Kayano was the one to do it. Kayano and Kirara high fives and Okuda was staring at him in amusement.

"Kayano" Nagisa said while panting

"Sorry about that" Nagisa said as he helped his best friend. "I've been chasing Kayano for a long time

"GUYS HELPP" Sugino screamed while being chased by Kanzaki with a beer bottle

"The party is just getting started!" Hara shouted

"Okay that's enough champagne Hara" yoshida said as he took away her glass. Hara slapped him.... Hard

"What was that for?!" Yoshida asked

"Don't get between me and my boyfriend" she said before drinking back

"Shit your wasted" Yoshida said

"Guys hurry up!" Isogai shouted while carrying kataoka which was unconscious.

"We're trying!" Sugaya and Mimura said in unison while stopping Nakamura and Fuwa from making out.

"Kimura tell me you like me" yada said while sitting on a bean bag

"Uhhh" Slapped!

"Okay okay I'll say I like you if you stop slapping me" Kimura said while holding his cheek

Okano started climbing the stage with hayami and started stripping

"Okay that's enough of that" Chiba said as he stopped the two girls

"Maehara help me calm down your girlfriend" he said as he calms down Hayami

"She's not my girlfriend" Maehara asked

"I'm not?" Okano asked

Okano's eyes started tearing up and she is now crying hysterically

"Okay okay calm down" Maehara said but to no avail. Okano's crying became louder

"Your my girlfriend!" Maehara shouted. Okano stopped crying and walked close to him then he pushed him off stage bumping to Okuda which caused her to fall of the chair

Okuda was visibly angry

Karma went behind Maehara and as Okuda was about to punch him in the face, he duck causing her to hit Karma.

"Sorry!" Maehara yelled as he ran away before Karma gets ahold of him

Then as Karma was about to chas him. He felt someone hug him

"K-Kurahashi" karma stuttered then Okuda stood up and removed Kurahashi's arms which are hugging Karma

"Who the f*ck gave you permission to hug him?" Okuda angrily ask

"Aww don't be mad, I just want someone to hug" kurahashi said

Karma felt kinda happy but his jaw dropped to the ground when Okuda started hugging Kurahshi

Kanzaki stopped chasing sugino and shouted

"SPREAD THE LOVE"

Then they all hug each other.  
Okuda removed her hands from Kurahashi and started walking towards Karma

"O-okuda I" why do I feel intimidated by her? Karma thought

She gave him a teasing look and she kissed him by surprise

She let go and Karma fell to his knees. He looked at the other guys and some of the girls were also hugging them and kissing them but some of them were laughing at him.

Okuda walked over to him then she fell to the floor. Karma sweat dropped

'she is soooooooo wasted'

He has no choice but to carry her.

"She dropped too huh?" Isogai said

He sighed and Nagisa chuckled

"God, these women are crazy" Sugino said

Takebayashi chuckled and he took out his phone.

"Ritsu"

"Hai"

"Are you perhaps, recording this?" Takebayashi asked

Ritsu giggled. "Hai"

He smiled and turned off his phone.

"Guys I found duct tape!" Nagisa shouted

They quickly duct taped the girls which was surprisingly hard (or unsurprisingly hard)

"Okay where are we gonna take them?" Isogai asked while carrying Kataoka

""How about your place Karma?" Maehara suggested

"Awww hell no" karma said

"Come on, we asked if we can stay in for the night, what's the problem in adding ladies" okajima said

"Tch. Fine, just don't make a mess of my house" karma said


	6. Down by the train station

A twenty two year old Karma is sitting in a bench, waiting for a train to get him home from work.

'I have a car, tho I'd like to come hear every now and then'

It is true that he's doing well with his financial life but for some reason. He comes here and just wait for a train

'I hope to see you again, Manami'

_I just finished school and currently waiting for a train. Nothing has changed. I do this everyday. The cycle of my life, waiting for a boring day to end. Until I saw you._

_Your facial expression says that you cried. Your braids are messed up. Your eyes are shining despite the glasses covering it. Your uniform is torn, an evident sign of being bullied. As the train stopped, you clumsily made your way inside. I can't help but chuckle_

_Maybe I'll see you again?_

I remember that you were the one who first talked to me

_"Excuse me, May I sit here?" I looked up to see the owner of that voice. I saw you but not in your messed up appearance like before. You actually look nice._

_I moved aside so you can seat right next to me. I remember it becoming awkward and thankfully the train didn't come long after. Who would have thought that we will also sit right next to each other on the train._

Karma chuckled. You were always awkward aren't you. I remember the time where we first properly met, back in 3-E

_I walked passed your desk and you looked away in fear. I can't help but let out a sly smile_

_I remembered when I first asked you for chloroform. You gladly accepted my invitation. After that, it was late so I decided to accompany you home. We went to the train station where we first met. You fell asleep on my shoulder and how could I forget your cute little face?_

The train already arrived. He grabbed his suitcase and brushed his bangs aside and entered the train.

'Feels nostalgic' He thought

He looked around for a place to sit and thankfully there is. He sat and he can't believe what he saw. A girl across him, a braided hair woman with glasses

"Manami" He managed to blurt out. He stood up but it was too late. She had her arms all around his neck already.

"I was about to get off the train till I see you come in" She explained

Some people were watching in awe and some were smiling happily.

To think they once met at an old train station and reunite once again at the same place

He kissed her forehead softly as she smiles

"I missed you" She said

He chuckled and whispered "I missed you more"  
  



	7. Phone call

'Ring'

'Ring'

'Ring'

The sound of his phone ringing is the only thing that can be heard in the silent night. After a few more rings, Karma had enough. He picked it up without facing up from his position in his bed. He was annoyed that his slumber was disturbed. He saw the contact name and answered it after checking the time.

'2:46'

"What made you call this late Okuda-san? It's not like I enjoyed my lovely sleep" Karma said sarcastically with a groggy voice though he was surprised since she never called this late. More like why.

"Karma-kun..." She said in a soft voice. You can hear her voice cracking and karma new that her tears are rolling on her face right now.

"I don't know if I could keep up much longer..." She said while softly sobbing but her voice was muffled. Karma guessed that she tried to cried quietly to her pillow.

He found himself sitting up and looking through the crescent moon. It shines brightly throughout the night but only because it needs the light of the sun to glow.

He sighed "So you gonna drop it?" He asked

"I don't know" comes from the end of the line

"Look" his voice softened "Its difficult I know but please try your best but I'd like to hear your side first if you don't mind" he said as he laid back down and look up to the ceiling, ready to listen.

"I'm tired of smiling everyday knowing coming home will break it"

"I'm tired of them hurting me but acting like it didn't sting"

"I'm tired pretending to be okay and waking up late everyday just because I cried myself to sleep"

"I don't know what to do anymore" she said before sobbing. Her audible cries made karma think.

"Is it that bad?" Karma asked. She hummed in response

"Maybe it's for the best? Or maybe you need to grow some tougher skin? Okuda-san, I know you can't stand the fact that your are hurt everyday and I also can't stand that. Believe me, I really want to make you smile or even laugh because you haven't in a long time" Karma said in a genuine voice.

"I just don't know what to do" She replied

"Tell me something" Karma said, lying back down but still facing the ceiling

"Huh?"

"Do you really want to go through with it even though you never really want to?" He asked

"I know they will change someday, that's why I always wait for that day to come" she answered

He sighed and smiled "then better hold on till that day comes and your friends in 3-E will help you, we all will. The octopus could also help if you want" Karma said while smiling. The other end of the line was silent for a moment then he heard her blowing her nose

"Thank you..." Okuda said softly

"Anytime" he answered. She hung up and he placed his phone to his bedside table. He looked out of the window and the moon was still there as expected. He walked over to the window and closed the blinds and went back to the comfort of his own bed

_______

 


	8. Mermaid tales and Pirate Legends [2] Armad's treasure

Luckily the rescue boat came in just a few hours and Nagisa the first mate glared at their carefree captain Karma

"Now we just lost your ship Karma. How are we going to get a new one?" Nagisa asked, still pissed about the whole Armad's cursed triangle

"Yeah it's not like we can borrow from anyone right?" Sugino asked and Karma entered a deep thought

"Uhh Karma?" Sugino asked warily and Karma grinned making both of them gulped

"Looks like we're gonna go borrow one" Karma smirked

-/-/-

"I don't like where this is going" Nagisa said as he climbed on to a large ship

"Relax we're just borrowing this from Asano and we will return it after we find Armad's treasure" Karma said

"No way we're going back there!" Nagisa shouted

"Yeah! We'll be good as dead!" Sugino agreed

"Would you all keep your voices down?! They might spot us! And who is the captain here???" Karma asked

"You are" Nagisa and Sugino said unenthusiastically in unison

"That's right so sail the ship Sugino" Karma replied

"Do you think Asano might get angry if we stole his ship?" Nagisa asked

"I'd rather use the term borrow and that dude has like a hundred ship" Karma answered

"Hey Captain! How do you suppose we find the treasure?" Sugino asked as he looked towards the horizon

"Well we're gonna go visit our saviors" Karma answered

-/-/-

"Karma, what lies ahead is the triangle. It would take us five minutes to get there. I just stopped here because you might want to reconsider" Sugino said as he gripped the steering wheel tightly while sweating

"You know what?" Karma said as he skimmed through the map "Head on to Anaitis" Sugino started sailing and luckily it's not that far

"The mermaids' cove?" Nagisa asked

"Duh" Karma said and Nagisa scowled

"Here both of you wear this necklace" Karma said as he threw one at Nagisa and Sugino

"What's this?" Sugino asked

"They said it's a breathing stone that a mermaid gave to an old pirate. Basically it grants you mermaid abilities like talk, see and breath like a merman but we won't grow a tail" Karma put it around his neck and so did Nagisa. Sugino kept sailing until they reached the edge Anaitis

"We're here!" Sugino exclaimed which made Nagisa looked at him

"Great! put on the stone and let's wait for Karma" Nagisa said

"Where is he anyway?" Sugino asked, looking around for any sign of him

"Hey I got something!" Karma appeared wearing some swimming trunks and he threw some swimming trunks right in their faces

"Wear them and let's find those mermaids" He said as he dropped a smaller boat attached to the ship.

"Don't forget to drop the anchor!" he commanded and dived into the water. He felt his body being engulfed in the cold sea and without further ado, he inhaled

'Wow these really worked' He though and he saw the anchor being dropped in the other side of the ship and a rope dropped down to the boat

Two figures came jumping afterwards wearing the appropriate swimwear he gave them

"Wow these really do work" Nagisa said after inhaling

"Yeah but one thing bothers me Karma" Sugino said

"What?" He asked

"Why not ask the other mermans or mermaids? Why the three?" Sugino asked and this made Karma smirked

"Why not? Do you not want to see your crush?~" Karma asked teasingly which caused Sugino to turn red

"But seriously though, why them?" Nagisa asked

"Well first of all, they know us and mermaids, mermans or whatever sea creatures won't recklessly tell any human where the treasure is" karma said as he crossed his arms

"Good point" Nagisa said

"Plus, we haven't properly thanked them. They were the ones who saved our lives" Karma said in a matter of fact tone

"Yeah, but where are we gonna find them?" Sugino asked

"Well we're gonna ask the fishes" karma asked as he swims toward a school of guppies

"Wha?" Nagisa and Sugino looked at each other

"This stone grants us mermaid-merman abilities" Karma said as he raises an eyebrow

"Oh right..." Nagisa whispered

"Hey do you know where the mermaids are?" Karma asked

"W-why would we tell you h-human?!" One of them said and they ran off

Karma sweat dropped with a blue hue on his face and three blue lines appear on both Nagisa and Sugino's forehead

"So much for asking hehe" Nagisa said nervously

"Let's just follow them" Sugino said as he dragged karma

"You can only see me nice and polite once in your life" karma mumbled to himself as he continue to swim

-/-/-

"Why are we at the edge of the cove Yukiko?" Manami asked politely

"Other from the island, this coral reef is where I also hangout. Just look at the corals and fishes here" Yukiko said as she admired the view. Indeed she was right. The coral reef stretched out as far as it can, different kinds of plants and anemones and multiple species of fishes are found either in groups or alone

"Indeed you're right Yuki" Kaede said as she was also mesmerized by the wonderful view

"You can also find beautiful shining pearls here just laying around" Yukiko said as she pointed to one. They swam towards it with their tails following

"Wow it's so shiny! Let's make it into a necklace, it will suit you so much Nami!" Kaede exclaimed

"Eh it's okay! I'm fine really" Okuda said

"Come on, since when did you ever had an accessory?" Kaede asked

"Yeah, it's fine Manami" Yukiko said

"W-well if you insist" Manami said

_______

"You look so cute in it Nami!" Kaede exclaimed

"Hehe thanks I-" Manami got cut off. All the fishes started swimming faster and the ones who are outside the cove entered

"What's happening?" Yukiko asked nervously

"I don't know let's asked them" Kaede suggested nervously

Yukiko swam to one of the fishes and called for it politely "excuse me but why is everyone swimming away?"

"humans... HUMANS! Swim away!" And the clownfish left

"Humans? Let's go!" Manami said. They started swimming and they already feel them approaching

"Manami!" Yukiko and Kaede shouted

Manami was grabbed by her right arm which made her shiver. She slowly turned around and her violet orbs were met with mesmerizing gold ones. His read saying red hair flowing freely in the ocean water

"Manami" both Yukiko and Kaede mumbled in fear

"Please don't hurt me!" Manami said closing her eyes shut

"Oh? And why would I do that?" He replied with a sing song voice

"B-because humans always do?" She asked opening one eye

"Then why would you save one in the first place?"

"You're the one I saved?" She asked opening both of her eyes.'so that's why he looks familiar' she thought

"Karma you swim fast" Nagisa said while panting

"Yeah and Oh you found the mermaids" Sugino said following behind Nagisa

"Okuda Manami" he whispered

"Huh?" He let go of her her arm and put a distance between them. Yukiko and Kaede swam towards Manami and immediately asked if she was alright

"I'm alright" she replied while smiling

"I would like to thank the three of you for saving our lives. We deeply appreciate it" karma bowed

"No problem but how can you breath underwater?" Manami asked

The three of them showed the mermaid stones and the mermaids held some surprised looks

"You stole it?" Kaede asked

"What? No" Nagisa answered

"Then how did you got hold of it?" Yukiko asked

"Well Karma here bought three" Sugino said pointing at Karma

"Then the one who sold it to you stole it. Our queen, Queen Azalea owns those stones and two decades ago, almost all of her stones were stolen by you humans" Kaede explained

"Why are you humans here anyway?" Manami asked

"We would gladly appreciate if you could call us by our names. My names is Nagisa" He said bowing

"My name is Sugino"

"Karma"

"Well, I guess you already k-know me" Manami said shyly "This is Kayano" She pointed at Kaede "And this is Kanzaki" She pointed at Yukiko

"Now back to the question. What are you three doing at mermaids' cove?" Kaede as suspiciously

"Yeah Karma why don't you tell them" Nagisa said irritated

"Other from thanking the three of you, we would like to ask about the Armad's cursed triangle" Karma said, ignoring Nagisa

"What would you like to know?" Kanzaki asked

"How to get to it" Karma answered

"What? It's dangerous! and in the time we saved you, you're not in the center of the triangle, you're just at the corner" Manami said

"That's why we need your help" Karma said

"Hold on, what's in it for us if we help you?" Kaede asked

"We'll give you some" Karma answered and the three mermaids huddled

"So are we gonna help them?" Kaede asked

"I-I don't know" Manami answered

"It'll be rude not to" Yukiko said

"Are we sure we can trust them? Maybe they're just tricking us and they'll probably sell us in the mainland" Kaede said

"It's not wise to assume but, we did save them so they probably won't think of doing that" Manami said

"If we help them, you could probably by the expensive dress you've always wanted Kaede" yukiko said

"We'll help you" Manami said

"Great! Where do we start?" Karma asked

"We need to head on to the city of Anaitis first. We will get you a tail" Yukiko said while smiling and Sugino went red

"Why do we need to head on to Anaitis first?" Nagisa asked

"Well, Armad's triangle is cursed so we need help from a mermaid named Kirara, since she knows a lot about curses she might be able to help us" Manami said

"Yup! She's an expert" Kaede agreed

"Great now let's start swimming, hide behind us" Yukiko commanded politely

And thus the six of them made their way to the city of Anaitis. It may seem that it will be a simple mission but believe me it will be the last thing you'll think of it

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaitis - Greek version of Anahita which is an old persian form of the name of the Iranian goddess of the waters.
> 
> Azalea - mermaid statue in Norfolk, Virginia


	9. Chatting you[1]

This takes place in their adult years, maybe 22 or 23 years old?]

Karma: Hey Nami

Manami: Karma? How are you these past few years?

Karma: You talk like we're not really in a relationship... but I'm fine I guess?

Manami: Is something wrong?

Karma: Well we hadn't seen each other in years

Manami: Oh then I'll go now I guess

Karma: No wait

Manami: ?

Karma: I just miss you I guess...

Manami: I miss you too. Want to meet up?

Karma: Depends, I'm outside Japan

Manami: Ohhh

Karma: Yeah...

Manami: ...

Karma: So umm... how's your research going I guess?

Manami: Pretty good, how's politics?

Karma: Well, it's how u expect it to be

Manami: ...

Karma: ...

Manami: ...

Karma: God this is awkward lmao

Manami: sorry

Karma: Welp anywayz, I'm busy so I guess I'd talk to you some other time

Manami: What made you text me anyway?

Karma: Well... It all started with a bet and I... lost so they asked me if I was in a relationship and I said I was single

Manami: ...I feel like crying

Karma: Jk how am I supposed to forget my little chemist?~

Manami: Good, I thought I'll make cyanide this weekend

Karma: Anyways, I said I am and they are forcing me to txt you and they're watching me rn

Manami: So you won't text me right now if it wasn't for them?

Karma: Yes

Karma: I mean NO

Manami: I need to go

Karma: Hey Manami

Karma: Manami?

Karma: Hello?

Karma: Great, you're mad at me...

-/-/-

Manami: Karma

Karma: Manami, I'm sorry

Manami: Forget it, my company wants to have a collaboration with yours and they relied on me to persuade you since you're position is really high

Karma: Why do they want me?

Manami: Well you are high enough or 'important' enough to approve some of the ideas of my colleagues

Karma: k

Manami: I'll send you the details via email

Karma: Manami

Manami: what

Karma: I'm sorry ok?

Karma: what can I do to make it up to you

Manami: technically, you're outside Japan and you probably cannot come here because of work so good luck with that

-/-/-

Manami: So...

Manami: thank you for the flowers, chocolates and the teddy bear you sent me

Manami: I really appreciate it

Karma: lmao

Manami: ?

Karma: What made you think it was from me?

Manami: Well, you wrote I'm sorry baby please forgive me, I love you so much Manami over a hundred times in the huge letter you sent me and the teddy bear has your name and my name printed on it's pink t-shirt and the chocolates were my favorite and inside the box was another message saying I miss you so so so so so much

Manami: is that enough proof for you?

Karma: ...

Karma: fine

Manami: Well anyway, my team will be heading over to your company next week on Monday

Karma: k

-/-/-

Karma: how come you didn't come?

Manami: I only said my team, not including me

Karma: Jeez your stupid

Manami: that's a bit offensive...

Karma: don't worry bb I find it cute~

Manami: thank you :)

Manami: I got to go, good night

Karma: night xoxo

Manami: What's xoxo?

Karma: ...

Karma: you got to be kidding me

Manami? what

Karma: you really are stupid lol

Manami: !

Karma: hugs and kisses

Karma: ily, you better know what it means or else I'd kill myself

Manami: I'll leave you?

Karma: ...

Manami: Just kidding, xoxo =)

-/-/-

Karma: Hey Nami-chan

Manami: ?

Karma: why won't u use slang?

Manami: I only know a few

Karma: I'll teach u

Karma: you know lol right?

Manami: lots of love right?

Karma: ...you're freaking gonna kill me

Manami: ?

Karma: laughing out loud

Manami: ?

Karma: it's 'laughing out loud'

Manami: Oh

Karma: l8 is for late

Karma: gtg is for go to go

Karma: Karma is for a handsome boyfriend

Manami: What?

Karma: ttyl is for talk to you later

Karma: now I rlly gtg rn so ttyl

Manami: Karma?

-/-/-

Karma: Hey Manami

Manami: Hi Karma, we hadn't texted each other for 3 weeks

Karma: Soz, well because I wanted to get all my work done by the end of the month so I can have an early vacation

Manami: So we can see each other?!

Karma: yup

Karma: I'll have my vacation next week. Wanna have a d8?

Manami: it means date right?

Karma: yeah

Manami: Of course! I really want to see you after a few years!

Karma: I'll send you the address to a really nice cafe when I come home

Manami: I can't wait to see you

Karma: me 2

Manami: It means me too right

Karma: you ruined our moment and the worst part is I find it cute

-/-/-

Manami: I still feel bad with you paying for everything

Karma: It's fine

Manami: I enjoyed my time with you :)

Karma: Me too


End file.
